Billy and the Experimental Girl
by fire dragonheart
Summary: Billy meets a girl that will bring him more then just danger but the confidence to do any thing even stand up to the government. All the older characters belong to disney,
1. Michelle

Chapter 1

It was a cloudy day in Angle Grove Billy was jogging through the park on the way to meet the others at the Juice Bar, when up ahead he saw a girl that looked about a year or two younger then him sitting on a bench crying.

"Excuses me but are you ok?"

"Why would you care?" the girl asked.

"I don't know maybe I just don't like to see any one upset." Billy smiled sitting down next to her. The girl smiled a little and Billy decided that she would be cool to hang with. "William Cranston but everybody calls me Billy," Billy said holding out his hand to shake.

"Michelle just Michelle" the girl said shaking his hand.

"So why don't you tell me what's wrong." Billy smiled.

"It's a long story and it's going to rain so I have to find a dryer place to sleep." Michelle shrugged and stood up.

"You don't have a home"

"It's complicated"

"Well I have the time for you to explain. Why don't you come back to my place? My Dad won't mind." Billy smiled as he stood up and took her hand.

"You shore?" Michelle inquired.

"Yah come on." With that Billy started off home with Michelle.

"So why don't you start on you story while we walk." Billy suggested.

"Okay um let's see I was born on the seventeenth of May 1981 that means I turn twelve next month."

"Same day as my sister"

"You have a sister."

"No she died that day so did my mom."

"Oh I am sorry any way my parent did not want me but instead of putting me up for adoption they gave me to a military experimental lab. They need a test subject to work on to turn in to the perfect soldier. So they started to experiment on me when I was only two months old." Michelle took a breath.

Billy looked at down at the girl holding his hand. "Isn't that illegal?"

"Most of the time yes but I was the nineteenth out of the once they had experimented on, the others died. So they were always trying to get it perfect."

Billy was about to say something when it started to rain. "Let's finish this later we need to get back to my house." Billy started to run pulling Michelle with him. By the time that they turned onto his bloke they were sucked. They raced up the step to his door. Billy let go of Michelle's hand stoke his hand and pulled out his key and dropped it onto the ground. Michelle giggled and picked it up and handed it back to him. "Thanks" he said as he opened the door and let them in.


	2. Cooking

Chapter 2

Billy walked into his house followed by Michelle. "Do you have any thing to change into?"

"No" Michelle said "All I've got is wet."

"Hum lets see what I can find that will fit you." With that Billy went into his room with Michelle following him.

"Is this a bed room or a Lab?" Michelle asked looking around at all the gadgets and tool.

"Both you should see the garage it's my real lab." Billy called from his closet. "You're in luck I have some old clothes that I used to wear at your age." Billy came out of his closets holding a blue shirt and a pair of overalls. "The bathrooms down the hall."

Michelle nodded he head and left the room.

Billy sat down on his bed and thought about what his dad would say about her. He knew she had to tell his dad the real story. Billy pulled on some dry clothes and left his room still thinking about what he was going to do. He found Michelle already in the kitchen waiting for him.

"It looks like your dad isn't home" Michelle told him.

"He wants me to order pizza." Billy said pointing to a piece of paper with Pizza written on it with money under it.

"Why don't we make something instead?"

"I can't cook."

"Come on I will teach you."

"You shore?" Billy enquired.

"Yes now let's see what we have got." Michelle said opening the fridge.

After a couple of minutes they had chosen to make four-cheese spinach lasagne which Michelle had said would be easy. Michelle had him boiling water in no time while she chopped the vegetables and sautéed them till they were crisp-tender. Soon they had it in the oven and were setting down to wait till it was done when the door bell rang. Billy noticed Michelle turn white.

"Go into the garage." Billy told her pointing to a door. Michelle gave him a smile and ran out of the room as Billy headed for his front door. When he opined it he found Jason on the door step.


	3. Green Blob

Chapter 3

"Hi Jason" Billy said letting him in. "What are you doing here?"

"I were wondering why you never showed up at the Juice Bar."

"I kind of blew up something in the Garage and yah then it started to rain so sorry to make you worry but I half to get back to cleaning the garage."

"Need some help?"

"Billy there is a Green Blob eating your tools." Michelle yelled from inside the garage.

"What?" Billy ran to the garage with Jason hot on his tail. Billy flung open the door to find Michelle backed up against it staring at this green blob that was as she said eating his tools.

"I Knew I should have covered that slime I made." Billy said "Jason Michelle can you guys help me catch it."

"How?" Jason asked.

"Yah How?" Michelle asked.

"A big bowl" Billy suggested.

"I will go grab that plastic bowl we washed." Michelle ran into the kitchen grabbed the bowl from the dish drainer and ran back in, to find the boys herding the blob around the desk.

"Michelle bring it over here." Billy called over his shoulder.

"Herd it into it." Jason said to them.

After a couple of minutes they had the blob in the bowl.

"Now that's over care to tell me who she is she?" Jason asked Billy.

"An old friend of mine she just moved back to Angle Grove yesterday."

"I used to live next store to him then we moved to Colorado when I was only 5 and we just moved back."

"Cool I am Jason and your name is Michelle I am guessing."

"Yah"

"Why are you wearing some of Billy's old clothing?"

"You know I said something blew up well her cloths got covered with this black stuff and so she is just borrowing some of my clothes,"

"Billy the lasagne" Michelle gasped and ran back into the kitchen. Billy and Jason fallowed bring the blob with them so it could not escape.


	4. Can I keep it

Chapter 4

Billy and Jason watched as Michelle took the lasagne out of the oven and put it on the counter.

"That was close." Michelle told them.

"Good so why don't we disuse what we are going to do with the Blob." Billy smiled as he pointed to the blob.

"Why don't we find out what it eats? Other then your tools?" Jason said.

"I am guessing metal." Michelle said.

"How about we go sit down in the leaving room and disuse this." Billy suggested.

Jason and Michelle looked at each other and nodded. So Billy led them in to the leaving room with Michelle carrying the blob. Soon they were all sitting

"So other then metal what else do you think it eats?" Jason asked.

"I think that's it I made the slime from liquid metal and some other metallic liquids, but never would I have hypothesized that the combinationmolecules of the liquid substances would have caused a life form." Billy told them.

"What?" Jason asked.

"He said it's made out of liquid metals and he never though it would come alive." Michelle said.

"Oh, so what are we going to do with it?" Jason asked.

"Can I keep it I never had a pet." Michelle gave Billy the biggest smile.

"I am not shore" Billy told her.

"Please my parents won't care please." She begged.

"Fine" Billy gave in.

"Billy I got to go" Jason said standing up. "Nice to meet you Michelle, see you at school tomorrow Billy." With that Jason left.


	5. Slimmer

Chapter 5

"Your friend seems nice." Michelle told Billy from where she sat holding the Blob.

"Yah Jason is great"

"Billy maybe I should tell not only you but your Dad my story."

"That's a smart idea." Billy smiled at her.

"So when do you think he will get home?"

"Soon" Billy said. "But while we wait we might want to get some sort of cage to keep the Blob in."

"Slimmer" Michelle corrected him.

"Ok lets go get Slimmer a cage." Billy said leading Michelle back to the garage.

Billy and Michelle were soon making a plastic cage and feeding Slimmer any little bit of scrap metal that they found, that they did not here Billy's Dad come home.

"Billy there you are" Mr. Cranston said from the garage door. "I have been looking all over for you."

"Hi Dad" Billy smiled at him while he hammered the last side of the cage together.

"And who is this fine young lady" Mr. Cranston asked as he smiled at Michelle.

"Oh this is my Friend Michelle." Billy told his Dad. "She is a run away lab experiment."

"What?" Mr. Cranston asked.

"It's a long story." Michelle told him.

"Ok why don't we sit down when the pizza gets here, and you can tell me all about it."

"We didn't order Pizza, me and Michelle put together a lasagne." Billy told his dad "Michelle Can you pass me Slimmer."

"You cooked and the kitchen didn't blow up and what in the world is that."

"Michelle handled most of the cooking, and that is Slimmer an experiment gone bad." Billy said as he put the Slimmer in his cage.

"Well now that's done why, don't we go eat?" Michelle suggested.

"Sound good." Billy told her.

"Why don't you two go clean up and I will set the table and then Michelle can tell us her story." Mr. Cranston told them.

"Sounds like a good idea." Michelle told Billy.

"Work's for me." Billy smiled as he went back into the house with Michelle following.


	6. My life

Chapter 6

Soon Billy, Michelle and Mr. Cranston were sitting around the table eating.

Michelle had just filled Mr. Cranston up to where she had gotten with Billy.

"Wait you were two months old when they started experimenting on you."

"Yah any way that's where I got up to when it started to rain."

"So now that you got my dad caught up why don't you gone on with your story."

"Lets they messed around with my DNA so that my learning jean was enhanced as well as my physical ability. So as soon as I could walk they started to teach me how to read and write. They split up the learning I was six when they started with the major physical work although they had been teaching me all sorts of sports as well as Marshal Arts, dance and a whole lot of other things."

"So they made you a super kid." Billy pointed out.

"Yes they tried to make shore I was obedient, but they could not stop me from knowing I did not belong there. So when I was ten I broke out of the lab and ran for it. I had to cut the tracking devise from my leg on the first night, so for the last year and a half I have been on the run."

"You have had a very hard life." Mr. Cranston told her. "I would be glad for you to come live here with us."

"Really" Michelle inquired.

"Yes I would love to have you and I don't think Billy would let me say no any way."

"Yah now the hard part" Billy told them. "Make a believable story about how she ended up living with us."

"Well let see you have a point." Mr. Cranston said robbing his forehead.

"I have an idea" Michelle spoke up. "What if my parents abandon me?"

"What?" Billy asked.

"Like this you know how you told Jason we just moved back."

"Yah"

"Well you could always tell them that we had not yet bought a house and we were living in a mobile home." Michelle went on.

"And you went home to find that they had left you here." Mr. Cranston finished for her.

"That would work." Billy said. "And then all we have to do get her into the school recorded so she can sit that test that some kids who travel a lot to find out what grade she will be in."

"So tomorrow I call the school tell them about Michelle and her parents leaving her and her moving in with us." Mr. Cranston said. "And ask if she can come and take the test to find out her year."

"Billy do you think you can trick Jason into believing you?" Michelle asked looking at him.

"Yah I think I can." Billy told her.

"Now what are we going to do about clothes and stuff she can't keep wearing my old clothes."

"Why don't you take her to the Mall tomorrow and get her some, It might be best if you take Kimberly and Trini with you." Mr. Cranston told him.

"If you say so" Billy rolled his eyes.

"Michelle what do you think? Michelle."

Michelle did not answer she had just then fallen asleep.

"Help me get her into the spear room." Mr. Cranston said as he picked up Michelle.

"I will grab Slimmer he is hers now." Billy told his dad as he picked up Slimmer's cage. They soon had Michelle tucked up in bed with Slimmer on the floor beside her.


	7. They bought it

Chapter 7

Billy walked into Angle Grove High looking pissed off with the world. He was wearing the same cloths he had been yesterday and he looked as if he had not slept. Billy could only think of Michelle and his part in this twisted story of a pretended abandon.

"Hey Billy." Trini said walking up to him with Zack and Jason.

"Hi" Billy muttered angrily.

"Bro is something wrong" Zack asked him.

"No"

"Billy did something happen last night." Jason asked him.

"If something did it's none of your concern."

"Billy what happened." Jason inquired.

"Hey guys" Kimberly asked walking over.

"Hey Kimberly." Trini said.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked.

"Billy won't tell us" Zack told her.

"Billy what happened." Jason asked again.

"Something happened to Michelle." Billy whispered.

"Who?" Kimberly asked.

"Yah who?" Zack asked "There is no Michelle at this school."

"Not we no of." Trini added.

"Was she the girl I meet yesterday?" Jason asked after a couple of seconds.

"Yah"

"What happened to her?"

"Well she was living in a mobile home in till they found a house from what she told me." Billy said sitting down on the steps the other sat down next to him"Well she went back to where they had parked to find that they had left. She walked around a little bit to see if she went to the wrong place but she could not find them. So she came back to my place. They left her with nothing. My dad is letting her move in with us."

"Wow poor girl." Zack said.

"Yah so my Dad called the school to get her enrolled and she will becoming to take a test to find out what grade she will be in." Billy told them "Kimberly Trini can you help me, I am taking her to the mall to get her some cloths and things and it might be a lot more easier for me to have some help."

"Shore" Kimberly told him.

"I have no problem with that." Trini a shored him.

"Thank just no going crazy with cloths with her she is still a little upset and we don't need you Kimberly scaring her with one of your major shopping sprees."

"I will be good."

"Billy" Ms. Appleby said from behind them on the steps.

"Yes Ms. Appleby"

"Your Friend Michelle is going to be taking the test next line so if you would like to meet her outside my class before recess when she is done."

"Thank you for telling me." Billy thanked her.

Ms. Appleby said hello to the others and walked off.

"So we get to meet your friend at recess." Zack said jumping up.

"How old is she?" Kimberly asked standing up.

"Eleven turning twelve next month." Billy told her also getting to his feet.

"Cool" Jason said as he and Trini joined them standing.

"Speaking of birthdays mine is in two weeks." Zack reminded them.

"That's great Zack we have got to get to class." Jason said.

* * *

Billy smiled and walked off to science. He did it they had believed that story and he had had his doubts. For the next two class Billy was not paying much attention to what was going on he was for once in his life waiting for recess. As soon as the bell had rung he ran out of maths and down to Ms. Appleby class room. He got there just as Michelle came walking out. 

"Michelle" Billy called as he ran up.

"Billy" Michelle cried and gave him a hug. "Guess what?"

"What?" Billy asked looking down at her.

"I get to be in your year." She said jumping back from him flashing her test in front of him.

"Wow that's great." Billy said taking her hand. "My friends want to meet you so come on."

"Michelle you forgot your little pet." Ms. Appleby said from behind them holding Slimmer's cage out to her.

"Thank you Ms. Appleby." Michelle said taking the cage from her.

"No worries." Ms. Appleby said walking off.

"You brought Slimmer here. Why?"

"I don't know but I did not want to leave him."

"Ok let go introduce you to the gang."


	8. Billy makes a mistack

Chapter 8

Billy led Michelle outside to where his friends were sitting waiting for him. "Hey guys" Billy called over to them.

Michelle hide behind him holding Slimmer's cage close to her.

"Hey Billy" Jason said from where he was sitting "Hi Michelle."

"Hi Jason" Michelle mumbled.

"Hey it's the blob you made." Jason said spotting Slimmer.

"His name is Slimmer." Michelle corrected him in no more then a whisper.

"Michelle, these are my other friends." Billy told her after sitting down and pulling her down next to him "Zack, Kimberly and Trini."

"Hi" Michelle said quietly.

"Michelle will be in our year." Billy told them.

"Really" Trini smiled at her.

Suddenly their communicators went off.

"Michelle stay right here we will be right back. Billy told her.

"Bil…" Michelle started but he and his friends had already run off.

* * *

Michelle sat there for a while and after about an hour she got bored and decided to go for a walk. She had just got to the park when some putties appeared out of know where with Goldar.

"Hello little girl" Goldar said to her.

Michelle took one look at Goldar and the putties and ran.

"Putties after her" Goldar yelled.

The Putties were soon chasing her all over the park. Michelle soon got tired of running and decided to face them. Michelle put Slimmer down in a safe spot before turning to face them. Michelle did a double back flip over the two closest putties landing she twirled around and kicked them both. Michelle was soon stuck in the middle of a fight when the Blue ranger arrived and joined the fight. The fight was soon over and Michelle slumped to the ground tired.

"Michelle are you ok." Billy cried.

"Billy." Michelle gasped.

"No I am not Billy."

"Right nice try but I am not that dumb."

"Ok its me." Billy admitted.

"Slimmer" Michelle gasped looking around for him.

He right there" Billy said pointing over to a tree.

Michelle got up and ran over to pick him up.

"Billy come back to the Commanded Centre at once bring the girl." Zordon's voice called out from his communicator.

"Michelle come here." Billy told her. Michelle came over to where Billy was standing. Billy took her hand and transported them to the Commanded Centre.

* * *

I know having her find out who Billy is this early in the story is not the best idea but she needs but you will under stand in the next couple of chaptores. 


	9. I don't under stand you

Chapter 9

Billy and Michelle touched down in the Commanded centre with a flash of blue and a flash of white.

"Zordon I did not mean for her to find out." Billy said.

"Yes Billy I know." Zordon told him.

"That's a head in a tube." Michelle said finally.

"Yah Michelle Zordon is an Intergalactic Sage."

"Ok, and that's a robot." Michelle said pointing at Alpha.

"Yah any Zordon are you angry with me."

"No Billy I was going to have you bring Michelle to see me any way."

"Oh really" Billy asked.

"Yes I have been watching over her for awhile now." Zordon said. "Michelle has a light in her that will one day help save the world."

"I do?" Michelle inquired.

"Yes, you will also discover more about your past that has been hidden from you." Zordon told her. "There is a rezone that Billy found you."

"Zordon are you saying it was fate." Billy asked.

"Your souls travel along the same path but not as soul mates you are much closer then that." Zordon told them. "You will not know how close you are for a couple more years."

"Ok for once I don't under stand a word you are saying." Billy told him.

"I agree with him I don't under stand a word that you are saying." Michelle spoke up.

"Billy you may go, give Michelle a communicator so that she can get here if she needs to." Zordon told him.

"Ok." Billy said taking Michelle by the hand and zapping back to school.

"Come on the others are probably looking for us." Billy told her.

"Ok." Michelle smiled at him.

"No telling the others you know who they are." Billy said walking back to where they were supposed to be.


	10. Favourite things

Chapter 10

"Hey guys I found her." Billy said coming over to them.

"Oh good, we were wondering where you had went to Michelle." Zack said smiling at her.

"I thought I saw my parents and I went to see if it were them." Michelle whimpered.

"Oh you poor thing" Kimberly said. Kimberly walked over to her and hugged her.

"Billy said we are going shopping today to get you things." Trini told her.

"I know." Michelle said when Kimberly let go of her.

"Hey while your there you can look for things for my birthday." Zack told them.

"When's your birthday?" Michelle asked

"Third of May" Zack told her.

"Zack if you say any thing about your birthday being soon one more time I will." Jason told him.

"Sorry." Zack said.

"Billy can we get some clay, while were at the mall?" Michelle asked him.

"I don't see why not." Billy said.

"What do you need clay for?" Jason asked.

"I am good at making thing." Michelle told him.

"So why don't you tell us about your self." Trini said sitting down on a bench.

"Yah we have all of this line off and lunch to get to know one another." Zack said sitting down on the ground.

"Ok." Michelle said putting Slimmer down on the ground before sitting down herself in between Zack and Billy.

"What do you want to know?"

"We know your eleven turning twelve sometime in next month." Kimberly said.

"The seventieth." Michelle told them.

"Cool, any way why don't you tell us your favourite colour, animal, prehistoric animal, magical creature, food and so forth." Jason said.

"I will if you will." Michelle giggled.

"Ok you first colour." Zack said.

"Blue and Red." Michelle said "Let me guess yours um Billy I know yours is blue, Kimberly yours is Pink, Jason Red, Trini yellow and yours Zack is um Black."

"You got them all right." Kimberly laughed "I guess it's because of what we are wearing."

"Yah it was kind of easy." Michelle smiled at them.

"Favourite animals." Jason asked.

"Let's see, Wolves, Sharks and Falcons, my favourite prehistoric animal is the Tyrannosaurs, the Triceratops, and the Pterodactyl, and my favourite magical creature are dragons." Michelle told them. "Your turn Jason."

"Well let's see, my favourite animal is the Armadillo, My favourite prehistoric animal is the Tyrannosaurs and my favourite magical creature is also the Dragon. Billy your turn."

"Wolves, Triceratops, Centaurs and Unicorns. Trini."

"Tigers, Sabre tooth Tiger and Griffins. Kimberly."

"Cranes, Pterodactyls and Phoenix also known as the fire bird, Zack."

"Lion and Elephant, the Mastodon or Mammoths, and Winged Lion and Manicures"

They went on and on discussing there favourite thing, lunch was soon over and they had to go to class.

"Michelle what is your first class?" Billy asked.

"Um science with Mr. Wilton." Michelle told them looking down on a peace of paper that Ms. Appleby had written down for her.

"That's with me." Zack said "You can sit with me. We will see you guys later, come on Michelle."

Michelle waved to the others as she went off with Zack holding Slimmer's cage.


	11. That's what happoned to the lockers

Chapter 11

Billy was not shore if Michelle would be ok with Zack he could be a bit of a handful but he had know need to worry. Michelle and Zack were getting along fine.

"Michelle so how do you like our school so far?" Zack asked her as they walked over to the science labs.

"It's ok." Michelle said smiling up at him.

"Um I know you might not like this idea but maybe we should put your pet in my locker." Zack suggested.

"Um ok" Michelle said softly.

Zack led her over to his locker which was two doors away from the lab. Zack opined his locker and let Michelle slip Slimmer in to it. With that Zack closed and locked it. " "Let's get going before we're late." Zack said walking down the hallway with Michelle two steps behind him.

Zack and Michelle just made it to class before the bell sounded. Zack led Michelle over to his desk. "You can sit here." Zack said pointing to the seat next to him. "Thanks." Michelle said sitting down next to him.

Class was soon under way Michelle was introduced to the class. Then they got to work. Class flew by and Michelle was soon noted to be to be pretty good in science. The class was soon over and Michelle and Zack left to find Billy waiting for them outside.

"Hi Billy" Michelle said with a smile.

"Hey Billy" Zack said.

"Hi guys." Billy said sounding a little relieved that Michelle was ok "Where is Slimmer?" Billy asked noticing that Slimmer was missing.

"In Zack's locker" Michelle told him.

"We were just about to go get him." Zack told Billy.

"Is that what happened to that row of lockers." Billy said.

Michelle and Zack looked at each other and bolted down the hallway to find that the lockers were still there.

"Billy" Michelle yelled at him when he got to them.

"Sorry I could not help it." Billy said laughing.

"Nice one I did not think you had it in you to do something like that." Zack told him smiling as he opined his locker "Here's your little pet." Zack said taking Slimmer's cage out of his locker Slimmer still in it.

"Thank you Zack." Michelle said taking the cage from him.

"We should take Slimmer home before we go to the mall." Billy told her.

"Ok Billy lets go. See you tomorrow Zack" And with that Michelle walked off.

"See you later Zack." Billy said running after her.


	12. Shopping and a little bit of past

Chapter 12

Billy and Michelle meet up with Kimberly and Trini at Angle Grove Mall an hour after school had ended.

"Billy there they are." Michelle said pointing to where Kimberly and Trini were standing waiting for them.

"Hey girls" Billy said walking over to them.

Michelle just smiled.

"Well now that where all here we can get to shopping." Kimberly told them.

"Now from what we know about you your favorite colors are Blue and Red." Trini looked at her when Michelle nodded she went on. "Are there any other colors that you like?"

"Green, Black and White, I don't mind yellow and pink but I just think there to what's the word." Michelle told them.

"Not for you." Billy told her.

"Yah that works, I hate dress and skirts just to let you know." Michelle added.

"No problem." Kimberly told her. "Let go." Kimberly grabbed Michelle by the hand and dragged her into the mall. Trini and Billy smiled at each other and followed them in.

Michelle was soon regretting letting Billy talk her into this. Kimberly was dragging her from store to store trying to out fit her with the coolest clothes she could find.

"Kimberly can we take a break?" Billy asked when he noticed Michelle was getting angry.

"But we have not found her any thing yet." Kimberly complained.

"Maybe Trini should have a go at it." Billy suggested.

"Ok Trini your turn" Kimberly gave in.

"Great come on Michelle." Trini said walking off towards a store with Michelle following.

Before Kimberly could follow them Billy stopped her.

"Billy I have to go help them."

"No no you don't" Billy assured her.

"Trini can take care of it."

"But" Kimberly said.

"Why don't you help me find that clay she wanted?" Billy suggested.

"Ok." Kimberly gave in.

* * *

Meanwhile Trini had taken her a store called Sport wear, which had clothes for people looking for more practical clothing. Soon she and Michelle had a couple of things for her to try on.

"Thanks Trini." Michelle said as they walked pasted some racks.

"Thanks for what?" Trini asked.

"For doing this for me Kimberly is great but she scares me."

"Yah shopping with her might not have been the smartest idea Billy's ever had."

"Yah" Michelle said. "So when did you meet Billy."

"We meet in year three." Trini started.

* * *

(Flash back) Trini was sitting on her own in the playground; Jason and Zack were in trouble for something involving pink slime, frogs, and the teacher's desk, Kimberly was at home with the chicken pox. Trini was watching every one else on the plating and having fun. When she saw Bulk and Skull picking on the new boy, Trini jumped to her feet and ran over to help him.

"Bulk Skull what are you doing?" Trini yelled at them. "Leave him alone."

"Make us." Bulk told her.

"Yah make us." Skull repeated.

"Ok." Trini said. In know time Bulk had a black eye and Skull had a red mark forming on his arm. Bulk and Skull looked at each other ran off.

"You ok?" Trini asked looking at the boy she had just saved.

"Yah I guess." Billy said getting to his feet.

"Good I'm Trini by the way."

"Billy."

(End of flashback.)

* * *

"Wow" was all Michelle said.

Trini smiled at her.

"Now what did Zack and Jason actually do with Pink slime, frogs and a teacher's desk." Michelle asked.

"You will have to ask them." Trini told her. "So why don't you go try on what we found."

"Ok." Michelle said walking over to the change room.


	13. heart to heart talk, attack

Chapter 13

After another two hours at the mall they said good bye to Kimberly and Trini and started home.

"Well that was fun." Michelle breathed.

"Yah right you did not enjoy your self, did you." Billy smiled at her as he put the bags into his car.

"No it was ok. Oh no I forgot to get the clay." Michelle remembered.

"Don't worry me and Kimberly got you some as well as paints for it." Billy assured her.

"You did?" Michelle looked at him.

"Yah I don't know how you are going to firing what you make, but if you give me a week I can probably build a kiln." Billy told her.

Michelle looked at him strangely. "Why?"

"Why what Michelle?" Billy looked at her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Michelle said looking like she was going to cry.

Billy looked at her and bent down to look her straight in the face. "Because you not only had a very hard life, but you sort of reminded me of me at your age."

"Is that it?"

"That and ever since the day I lost my mom and sister there is a place in my heart that has needed some one to fill, and I think its you."

"You mean like a cousin or something."

"No much closer, like a little sister." Billy hugged her.

Michelle hugged back tears rolling down her face.

"I hate to break this up" Goldar's voice came from behind them.

Billy and Michelle flung around to see not only Goldar but Squatt and Baboo as well.

"What do you three want?" Billy said pushing Michelle behind him.

"The experiment," Goldar said pointing at Michelle.

"Well you can't have her." Billy told them. "It's Morphing time, Triceratops." With that Billy morphed.

Michelle jumped in to the car.

Billy was soon trying to fight them off, when the other rangers appeared. "You can't protector it her always Blue ranger." Goldar sneered and disappeared with Squatt and Baboo.

"Billy man what happened." Zack asked him.

"I don't know me and Michelle were just about to head off. When I had to go to the bathroom I was on my way back when I saw them surrounding the car. I morphed out of sight and you know the rest." Billy told them.

Michelle climbed out of the car. "Thank you."

The rangers looked at her and the Jason walked over to her. "No problem little girl, but do you know why they were after you?"

"Michelle" Michelle looked thoughtful for a couple of seconds. "I have no idea why they were after me. Billy."

"What Michelle?" Kimberly asked.

"Um my friend he's no back yet." Michelle looked worried.

"I will go look for him." Billy said and disappeared.

"We got to go." Trini told her.

"I will stay with her until her friend gets back." Jason told the others.

The other rangers nodded and transported out of there.

"Thank you again for saving me." Michelle looked him.

"No problem."

"Why did you show up after the blue ranger did?"

"Um he was patrolling and he saw that you were in trouble. He called us into help."

"Oh cool. He my favorite ranger, you're my seconded." Michelle told him.

"Michelle." Billy yelled as he came running over.

"Billy you missed it I was attacked and then the blue ranger showed up and then the other rangers showed up." Michelle babbled.

"Thank you for saving her." Billy said holding out his hand.

"No problem." Jason said taking Billy's hand and shaking it "See you later."

With that Jason got out of there.

"Nicely played Michelle" Billy said giving her a high-five.

"Same with you" Michelle yawned.

"Let's go home." Billy told her.

Michelle just nodded and climbed back into the car.

Billy climbed into the driver's side and started the car. Even as he pulled out of the parking lot, Michelle was fast a sleep.


	14. Picnic

Chapter 14

The next couple of days flew by and Billy was getting used to having Michelle around the place. Michelle spent a lot of time in her room working with the clay that he had got her.

It was soon two days before Zack's birthday and the group was having a meeting in the park to discuses what to do about it, while Zack was teaching his hip-hop kido class. They were having a picnic in the park so Zack did not think any thing of it he would be joining them later.

"So any of you got an idea?" Jason asked them as he chocked a football to Michelle.

"How about a prank contest," Trini suggested. "He would love that."

"But that might also get us in trouble." Billy pointed out.

"Dance party." Kimberly spoke up from where she was setting out the food with Trini.

"We did that last year." Billy reminded her. "How about a surprise party" He suggested after a couple a seconds.

"Smart idea" Jason called over.

"Food ready you guys" Kimberly called out. "Come and get it."

Jason and Billy came running over with Michelle walking behind them. Jason and Billy plopped down on the blanket leaving room between them for Michelle to sit down.

"Michelle hurry up," Billy yelled over to her.

Michelle rolled her eyes and ran over, soon she was sitting in the place that Jason and Billy had left for her. "Do I have to go to the party?"

"What do you mean Michelle?" Jason asked with a sandwich halfway to his mouth.

"I mean I love hanging out with all of you but it's a High school party." Michelle told them.

"But you are in High school." Trini pointed out.

"Only grade wise," Michelle reminded them.

"Now I get it you don't want to come because you are younger then all of us." Billy guessed.

"I would not have that much fun; face it only you five out of the hall school don't think I'm freak." Michelle shrugged.

"I see." Jason said looking at her. "We can't force you to come."

"Thank you besides it probably will be at night, and I do have a bed time now." Michelle pointed out.

"She's right it might go late, and she has to be in bed by eight." Billy told them.

"I guess your right." Kimberly said. "So where are we going to have it?"

"The Ernie's Juice Bar, if Ernie will let us." Trini told her.

"He will." Jason assured her.

"Hey guy." Zack yelled running up.

"What have I missed?"

"Not much." Michelle told him as Zack sat down on the other side of Billy.

The picnic was soon over and every one head home.

"Billy have you finished the kiln you were making for me."

Michelle inquired as she and Billy walked home.

"Yah why" Billy asked.

"I need to fire Zack's birthday present."

"Oh well its ready when you need it."

"Thanks."


	15. Zack's birthday

Chapter 15

Zack was walking down the hall way at school looking depressed every one had forgotten his birthday.

"Happy birthday Zack" came a voice from behind him.

Zack spoon around to see Michelle standing there.

"Thanks Michelle at least some one remembered." Zack said glumly and walked off.

"Zack wait up, where are you going?" Michelle ran after him.

"For a walk" Zack told her when she caught up.

"Can I come?" Michelle asked.

"If you want" Zack and Michelle were soon walking throw the desert on the outskirts of towns. Zack soon stopped by a cliff side and sat down.

"Zack you never let me give you your birthday present." Michelle told him sitting down next to him.

"You got me something."

"Made you something, don't have that much money." Michelle said pulling a small packaged out of her bag. "Here."

Zack took the present and slowly unwrapped it. When he was done he saw it was a clay statue of a black Wooly Mammoth. "Wow this is really good."

"Thank you." Michelle smiled at him.

Suddenly Rita and Goldar appeared. "Happy birthday were throwing you a party." Rita said.

"Zack what's going on?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know." Zack told her.

"We even brought you a present." Baboo told him, "The Nasty Knight."

"Zack what do we do." Michelle said.

"I don't have a clue." Zack told her all the time thinking. "I have to morph but I can't in front of her."

The Nasty Knight came out of know where waking Michelle's present which Zack was still holding on to the ground where shattered.

"Hey I worked hard on that." Michelle cried tears flowing down her face.

"That's it no one makes my friends cry." Zack yelled. "Zordon forgive me. It's Morphing time, Mastodon" Zack Morphed and was soon fighting the Knight and losing when the others showed up. The fight was soon over.

"Guy's we have a problem." Zack told the others.

"What?" Billy asked.

Zack just pointed to where Michelle was sitting on a rock still crying.

"Zack you didn't did you." Jason yelled.

"Sorry but I had no choice." Zack said.

"Don't worry she already knew." Billy told them demorphing.

"What." Jason yelled while he and the others also demorphed.

"Zordon had me bring her to him on the day you guys met her." Billy shrugged.

"Billy." Michelle cried running over to him and hugged him tear's rolling down her face. "Thatmonsterbrokepresentforzack." She mumbled into his shirt.

"What?" Billy asked.

"The nasty knight smashed the present she made for me." Zack told him.

"Oh." Billy said.

"I know what will cheer her up." Jason said. "Let's go get a juice from the juice bar."

The other's agreed, Zack wanted to head home but the others did not let him. They walked into the juice bar to find it dark.

"Guy's what's going on?" Zack asked.

"SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" the light flashed on and Zack could see a huge bunch of people standing under a banner that said Happy Birthday Zack

. "Guy wow thanks." Zack cried.

"What did you really think we forgot it?" Trini asked.

"Well yes." Zack said. "Let's get this party started."

Zack, Jason, Trini and Kimberly joined the party.

Michelle looked at Billy. "I am going to head off."

"Do you want me to walk you?" Billy asked.

"No I will be fine." Michelle told him and left.


	16. AngryUpset Michelle

Chapter 16

Billy was walking to school he was hoping that Michelle would be there since she had left early that morning before Billy had gotten a chance to talk to her. Billy was so lost in his thoughts that he did not here Zack and Jason approaching that was until Zack tapped him on the shoulder.

"Billy you in there?" Zack asked.

"What oh hi guys." Billy grumbled.

"What's up?" Jason asked him.

"Michelle."

"What's wrong with Michelle?" Zack asked sounding worried.

"She is still upset about yesterday"

Zack just looked at his feet.

Jason just frowned.

"Michelle was so happy when she had finished it." Billy told them. "You know what she told me."

"No what?" Jason asked him.

"That not only was it the first present that she had ever made but also the first time she was to give some one a present." Billy took a deep breath and went on. "She told me that every time she had made something her parents had sold them."

Zack and Jason both looked shocked.

Zack bit his lip and started to think of what he could do, he knew it was not his fault that all that had happened. Then an idea came to him. "Guy's I need you to cover for me for the first maybe the second class." Zack told them.

"What why?" Jason asked.

"Trust me I have an idea." Zack smiled at them and ran off.

Jason and Billy looked at each other and shrugged. Zack might do stupid things sometimes but when it came to cheering people up he was the best at it.

Billy and Jason soon got to school and headed over to there lockers. When they were half way there they could see Bulk and Skulk picking on Michelle but before they could go help Michelle had sent the both flying over her shoulder and into a wall. Michelle glared at Bulk and Skulk than walked off.

Jason and Billy looked at each other and ran after her.

"Michelle hold up." Jason called after her.

Michelle stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at them.

"Michelle what happened back there?" Billy asked when they caught up to her.

"None of your business." Michelle shot at him. "Now leave me alone I am not in the mood." with that Michelle stormed off.

"We had better go warn Kimberly and Trini." Billy told Jason.

"Yah." Jason agreed "I shore hope Zack's idea works what ever it is."

"You and me both." Billy told him.


	17. Zack's Plan

Chapter 17

The first two classes went by on uneventful all though Billy and Jason had to tell the teachers that Zack had a dentist appointment. Recesses had just started when Zack came running into the school grounds and over to them.

"Zack where have you been?" Trini asked him.

"Getting something" Zack told her. "Where's Michelle?"

"Over there" Kimberly pointed over to a tree.

"I don't see her." Zack told them.

"She's around the other side." Billy said.

"Thanks." Zack said as he ran off.

"I hope his plan works." Jason told the others as they watched him run over to Michelle's hiding spot.

* * *

"Hey Michelle." Zack said when he saw her sitting with her back against the tree. 

"Hi Zack" Michelle muttered.

"Can I sit down?"

"If you want."

Zack smiled and dropped down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"They ruined your birthday present now it's lost for ever."

"I would not say that." Zack told her. "You see this morning I went back to the place we had had the battle and." Zack pulled a small box out of his bag and handed it to her.

"What is this?" Michelle asked him.

"Open it" Was all that Zack said.

Michelle gave him a strange look and took off the lid of the box. Michelle looked down into the box, to see what looked like piece of clay painted black. After a couple of minutes looking at it then realized that it was all the piece of the Mammoth that she had made for Zack.

"Zack why?" "I knew it was something that you had made from the heart and I could not let a gift like that slip away." Zack smiled. "Even if it is broken I will always keep it." Zack said taking the box putting the lid back on and slipping it into his bag.

Michelle's eye started to water. "Oh Zack," She cried and hugged him.

Zack smiled at her. "You ready to join the others now?" Zack asked after Michelle had stopped crying. "Billy is really worried."

Michelle just nodded and got to her feet.

Suddenly Zack communicator went off. "Zack here" Zack said into it.

"Zack there is a monster attacking Angle Grove park joins the others at once." Zordon told him. "Got to go Michelle" Zack told her and transported out of there.

Michelle shrugged and sat back down. There was no point going any where she had the next line off and the others were fighting a monster of some sort. Suddenly she was transported out of there.


	18. Light

Chapter 18

When Michelle landed she found herself in a room that was completely white.

"What's going on?" Michelle thought to herself as she surveyed her surroundings. There was know why out.

"Hello Michelle" A voice came from out of know where.

"Who's there?" Michelle called out.

"That is not of importance, What is important is how long your body can handle what happened to it."

"Are you talking about the experiments that they did to me."

"Yes child."

Suddenly a bright light flashed through the room. Michelle fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"She is strong?" another voice said.

"Yes she is but only for another couple of years, she will ether die or be changed that is up to Zordon and her powers." said the first voice.

Michelle heard some of what they said as she drifted in and out of sleep.

"This power that she has will one day will save the world twice?" a voice said.

"We should send it to Zordon to give to her when he thinks its time."

"Should she be trusted with it?"

While Michelle was getting looked at by people or somethings. The Rangers were talking to Zordon.

"Zordon we did not get time to ask you yesterday, but why did you want to meet Michelle?" Jason asked.

"Because she has something that will save the world one day." Zordon told them.

"Really how?" Trini asked.

"That is of no importance to you. It is only important to the ranger that will come to look after her." Zordon told her.

"You mean there will be another Ranger?" Zack asked.

"Not from this team, the ranger will not be a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, but will be the only ranger from the Light time. The real light team will come sometime sixteen years after 1997." Zordon told them.

"You mean a ranger from the future will come back to the past to look after her?" Kimberly asked.

'I am not shore about how the ranger will come but he or she will look after Michelle, Though Michelle will not know who the ranger is or ever see the ranger." Zordon told them.

"So Michelle will be safe from Rita right." Billy looked at him.

"Yes but only after the ranger shows up." Zordon told them.

"So we still have to look after her until then." Jason told them.

"We still have to look after her even afterwards the ranger can't be there every time." Billy added.

"Ok then. Michelle is under ranger protection." Zack declared.

Kimberly and Trini nodded.

"Rangers you can go now." Zordon told them.

The Team nodded and transported themselves back to school to see Michelle on the ground in a dead faint.

"Michelle" Billy yelled and with the rest ran over to her.


	19. Guys

Chapter 19

'Michelle wake please wake up." Billy said to her from where he sat with Michelle's head in his lap.

"She cold." Jason told the others "And I can't tell if she is breathing or not."

"Michelle come on wake up please" Zack begged.

"What happened to her?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know." Billy told them.

"She's not dead." Trini pointed out. "You can see her breathing."

"Thats good." Jason breathed

Suddenly Michelle's head shot up.

"Michelle your ok." Kimberly breathed.

"What are you talking about?" Michelle gave her a weird look.

"You were collapsed on the ground." Kimberly told her.

"Oh I was?" Michelle frowned "You know its strange I don't remember any thing happening."

"Well at least your ok." Billy said hugging her.

"Yah Where all glad." Trini told her.

Michelle smiled at them.

"I have got to get to class." Zack said jumping to his feet.

"Same here." Billy said standing up.

"So do me and Trini." Jason said climbing to his feet.

"I don't." Kimberly told the others.

"Nor do I." Michelle added.

"We'll see you later then." Jason told them as the fore of them walked off.

"So Michelle." Kimberly smiled.

"Yah."

"How do you like our school so far."

"Its fun the only thing I regret is that I don't have any friends my age."

"Yah thats hard."

"But I can deal with it."

Kimberly smiled at her and looked around the school grounds. There were a couple of others who had this line off. Kimberly eyes were drawn to a very happy looking couple sitting together. Kimberly couldn't help it but let out a small sigh.

"What's up Kimberly?"

"I don't know I just."

"You want some one to love don't you?"

"Yah I guess."

"What do you want in a guy."

"I don't know."

"Come on think hard."

"He would have to be kind, forgiving, good at marshal arts, does not mind me talking allot, He should not mind carrying my bags when I go shopping."

"Time out You almost just explained Jason to me."

"Yah but Jason is like well Billy to you."

"He's like an older brother."

"Yah so I based my perfect guy off him, silly right."

"No if I was older and ready for all that, I would probably base him off Billy, maybe a little bit of Jason and Zack thrown in."

"Thats something I would like to see."

"What would you like to see?" Came Zack's voice from behind them.


	20. Kids her own age

Chapter 20

"Nothing Zack." Michelle told him. "Your out early."

"Class was cancelled." Zack said plopping next to them. "What were you just talking about?"

"Kimberly wants a boy friend." Michelle told him.

"Michelle." Kimberly said nudging her. "You don't say that in front of guys."

"Oops sorry, Zack forget I ever said that." Michelle told him.

"Forgotten." Zack said messing up her hair.

"Zack don't." Michelle laughed.

"Sorry"

"Zack will you ever change?' Kimberly asked also laughing.

"Not if I can help it." Zack stuck out his tung out at her.

"Zack"

"Thats my name."

Michelle looked at the two of them joking together they were great friends with each other. Michelle suddenly felt left out, they treaded her so differently.

"I am going for a walk alone." Michelle said getting to her feet.

With that Michelle walked off campus and over to where she could see the Middle school campus. She could see them all in class, but she could also see some of them out on the oval doing sport. After a couple of moments she went over to the oval staying out of sight. Michelle could see a teacher explaining something to the kids on the field before throwing the ball back on to the field. Michelle watched for awhile it all seemed so nice, to be with people who were they same age as them.

"Michelle there are." Billy said coming over.

"Hi Billy." Michelle said not taking her eyes of the kids who were now heading back into the building.

"What's up?"

" Would Jason mind if I joined his marsh arts class for my age." Michelle asked after a couple of minuets.

"You never know unless you ask." Billy told her. "Come on their already on their way to the Juice bar."

Michelle gave him a big smile and ran off with Billy right behind her.

The others had just arrived at the juice bar and were sitting down at their normal bench.

"So Michelle just walked off." Jason asked for the forth time.

"Yes as we told you before." Kimberly rolled her eye's.

"I hope she's ok." Trini spoke up.

"Billy will find her." Zack told her.

"He is very protective over her." Jason reminded them. "So if any one can find her he can."

"Jason." Michelle called over as she ran over. "Can I join your marsh arts class." She asked jumping up and down in front of him.

"I don't know, your a lot better then most kids your age." Jason said looking at her.

"Jason she does need to have friends her own age." Billy said as he sat down.

"He has a point." Trini pointed out.

"I promise not to hurt any one." Michelle said, as she stopped jumping.

"Then I guess you can." Jason smiled at her. "But we need to find your level to join, because I know your not a white belt."

"Shore what do I do." Michelle smiled at him.

"Lets see, who's here early." Jason said scanning the Youth center. "One of them should do."

"What?" Michelle asked.

"Come with me." Jason getting to his feet.

Michelle followed Jason over to a table which had a couple of boys her own age. Michelle suddenly felt very shy and hid behind Jason.

"Hi Jason." One of the boys said.

"Hello Tim, Anthony, Ben, Toby." Jason Greeted them. "I would like you to meet..." Jason started to say turning intrudes Michelle to see that she had ran back to Billy. "One second." With that Jason walked back over to where Billy was talking to her.

"Come on Michelle." Jason said. "Their not that scary."

Michelle looked back over to them. "You shore."

"Yes their not going to hurt you." Billy told her.

Jason took Michelle by the hand and lead her back over to the boys.

"Boy this is Michelle, she will be a new classmate of your in Marshal arts." Jason told the boy when they had arrived back at their table.

"Hi" Michelle said quietly.

"Hey, I'm Toby, the blonde short one is Ben, the tall red head is Tim, and the will built black haired one is Anthony."

"And let me guess when they intrudes you, they say the annoying brown haired one is Toby." Michelle smirked.

"Nice one Michelle, I think you will fit right in." Ben said.

"Hey Toby, I think you might have found a challenge at last." Tim said laughing.

"I think your right.' Toby smiled.

"Ok guys you guys I need to figure out what level she is, so can one of you do me a favor and spar with her." Jason asked.

"I will" Anthony said getting to his feet.

"Thank you Anthony." Jason nodded. "Meet us on the mats in a half hour. Come along Michelle"

"See you." Michelle said as she turned and followed Jason back to the others.

"Wait here, I am going to run and get you a uniform." Jason told her and with that walked off.

"So who are you sparing with?" Kimberly asked.

"Anthony" Michelle told her sitting down.

"Michelle don't forget you can't hurt him." Zack reminded her.

"Yes Zack" Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Do your best he is one of the best kids in Jason's class." Billy told her.

"I will."

"And have fun." Trini smiled.

Michelle smirked, "Oh I will."

"Michelle here you go." Jason said coming back with a uniform.

"Thanks." Michelle said taking it from him.

"Girl change rooms are over there." Jason pointed to a door on the other side.

Michelle smiled and walked off to get changed.


	21. Fight and Party

Chapter 21

Michelle soon came back wearing a white marsh arts uniform.

"It looks good on you." Billy told her.

"Thanks Billy."

"Well lets go get you leveled." Jason said getting to his feet.

Michelle shrugged and followed Jason over to the mats, where the boys were already waiting.

"Anthony you ready?" Jason asked him.

"Yah." Anthony said going to stand on the mat.

"Michelle remember your promise" Jason told her.

"Yes Jason." Michelle rolled her eyes as she took her spot across from Anthony.

"Ok shake hand, I want a nice clean fight." Jason instructed.

"Good luck" Anthony said as they shuck hands.

"You to" Michelle nodded.

"Ok and begin." Jason said.

Michelle and Anthony were soon going at it. Jason watched from the side lines. He could tell that Anthony had thought it would be an easy match so, he started off by not giving it his all but he was soon proved wrong. Michelle was putting her self into the fight with every thing she knew, and proved to be a good match against Anthony even if she was not showing all her skill. About an hour later they were still going at nether seemed to be gaining the upper-hand.

"Who's winning" Zack asked coming over with the others.

"No clue" Jason told him truthfully. "Neither of them have scored a point yet, but Michelle is keeping her promise."

"Well, that mean's Anthony gets an easy fight," Billy laughed.

"Yah." Jason said. "Should I stop them now."

"Have you figured what belt she is?" Trini asked.

"Brown" Jason told them, "Same as Anthony, Ben, Toby and Tim."

"Jason, the rest of the class is here." Ben told him.

Jason looked over to see ten more kids coming in to the youth center. "Ben why don't you go get them. While I stop these two."

"Good luck with that" Kimberly smiled.

"Thanks." Jason said. "Michelle, Anthony stop your done."

But either they didn't hear him, or did but ignored him, because they just went on sparing.

"Guys that is enough." Jason tried again.

"That didn't work." Zack laughed watch the two of them still fighting.

"Michelle would you finish up." Billy called over.

With out hesitating Michelle quickly did backflip over Anthony and dropped down on one knee and tripped him over.

"Point and Match." Jason breathed. "Thank you Billy."

"Hey any time." Billy smiled.

"Nice match." Michelle said getting to her, and reaching down to help Anthony up.

"What ever." Anthony getting to his feet with out help and walking off.

"I think you hurt his pride a little," Tim said coming over.

"I did."

"Yah but don't worry, he'll get over it." Toby told her.

"Come on we had better join the others for class." Tim told them.

While the fore of them went to join the class, Zack, Billy, Trini and Kimberly went back to their seats.

"It looks like Anthony took losing a little to hard." Zack commented.

"Yah but he always get over it." Trini told him.

"So do you think Michelle well get along with every one?" Kimberly asked.

"Must likely" Billy told her.

"Then she might not mind having a birthday party." Zack told them.

"Yah you know she might want one." Kimberly said.

"It must likely be her first birthday party ever." Billy frowned.

"Then we have to make it the best party ever." Zack chined up.

"But we should make shore she wants one." Trini reminded them.

"Yah" Billy said turning to watch the class. "It look Anthony has calmed down." Billy pointed over to where they could see Anthony and Michelle talking.

"Jason will have his work cut out for him, with those five together." Zack laughed.

"Yah he will." Kimberly also smiled.


	22. Overprotecting Billy

Chapter 22

Michelle was having a blast. The class might have been a little bit to easy but the boys were great. Well after Anthony got over the fact that she had beaten him and they were soon firm friend.

"Class dismissed." Jason finally said.

"Hey Michelle where you going?" Toby called after her as she started to walk over to Billy and the Others.

"To join my year mates." Michelle said looking confused.

"No your not your coming with us." Ben told her. As Anthony and Tim stood behind her.

"Ok." Michelle said.

The boys led Michelle back to their original table and pulled up another chair for her to sit in.

"So what's it actually to learn under Jason, but be his classmate as well." Tim asked.

"Its ok." Michelle shrugged.

"Just ok."

"What do you want me to say he's my friend." Michelle frowned. "He's was pretty strict, when I asked him to let me join the class."

"Why, what did he say." Ben asked.

"He made me promise not hurt any one." Michelle shrugged.

"Like you could." Anthony laughed.

"Oh I could."

"Prove it." Anthony shot at her.

"Ok. Hold on." Michelle turned around in her seat. "Hey Jason, I want use up some more energy, spar me."

Jason looked at the other and then called back. "You shore."

"We haven't spared since last week, and if I remember we tied. Lets see if one of us can win a match." Michelle said getting to her feet.

"Sound fun lets go." Jason also standing.

"Do I have to keep my promise." Michelle asked as they headed over.

"Do you think you could, cos I don't"

"No, Jason your right there is know way I could keep that promise." Michelle laughed taking her place on the mat.

"Guys you know the rules, three points equals the winner. You have a half hour to get those three points." Zack told them.

"Right Zack we know the rules, just start us." Jason told him.

"Right then bow," Which Zack watched them do. "And Begin."

Anthony, Ben, Toby and Tim saw right away that Michelle had been holding back on them in a big way. For one thing Michelle was doing moves from all Marsh arts, for another thing she was not letting Jason get a single point, not that he was letting her get any either. The worst thing is that she was able to spar him, after sparing Anthony, and taking a class.

For the hall spar neither gained the upper hand. So when Zack yelled time they had worked up a good sweat.

"So Jason I guess we can't beat each other." Michelle smiled as they bowed to each other.

"Well we can try again next week." Jason told her.

Michelle smiled and turned to the boys. "So still don't think I could accidentally injure you."

"Your good." Ben gasped.

"Your really good." Toby stammered at her.

"Your really really good." Tim add.

"Are you guys just building on each other." Michelle raised an eyebrow.

"Your not that good." Anthony spoke up.

"Thank you for stopping the pattern." Michelle turned to him. "Now why are you saying that."

'Because, you wanted some one to break the pattern." Anthony told her. "I was about to say, your really really, really good."

"You guys are impossible." Michelle throw up his arms.

The older five burst out laughing.

"What." Michelle swung around.

"Nothing Michelle," Billy smiled at them.

"Come leave these old guys." Toby grinned. "Lets go to the park."

"That sounds like a good idea." Ben nodded.

"Michelle are you coming?" Anthony asked.

"I'd like that." Michelle smiled.

"Well lets go." Tim said heading towards the door with behind him.

Michelle waved at her class mates and them followed the boy out of the room.

"Billy are you ok your glaring at the door." Zack poked him.

"I don't trust that Anthony."

"Why?" Kimberly asked. "He sweet, when he's not bad mood."

"I just don't trust him with Michelle."

The fore burst out laughing at that.

"Billy, she twelve and he's only thirteen," Jason reminded him. "Nothing is going to happen, Anthony wouldn't do any thing to hurt her."

"Billy, Michelle and Anthony have know idea what love is for crying out loud." Kimberly told him. "But I would suggest worrying after her birthday."

"But even then Billy it would be Puppy Love." Trini finished for her.

"Besides Anthony can look after her." Zack reminded him. "If the putties show up when those two are together the putties are in trouble, there in even more trouble if the five of them are together."

"But who's going to protect her from him?" Billy asked.

"Billy she can look after herself." Jason told him.

Billy frowned he wasn't to shore but maybe he was just being overprotected.


	23. Weird Dreams

Ch 22

The team were still at the juice bar when Tim, Ben and Toby came running in.

"Guys what's wrong." Billy asked. "And wheres Michelle and Anthony."

"We were attacked by those gray things, and well we kind split up, but I think Anthony and her ran towered the lake." Ben told him.

"Come guy we better go see if their ok." Jason said heading for the door.

"You three stay here." Trini told the boys. "The five of us will go find them."

The five of then ran out of the building and started towards the park.

They got half way there when they saw Anthony coming towards them with Michelle in his arms.

"Michelle." Billy yelled running over.

"She okay she just kind of fell a sleep." Anthony told them. "Right after we finished fighting those gray things, and a golden monkey."

"She must have used allot of energy up." Jason said as Billy took her from Anthony.

"I'll get her home see you guys tomorrow." Billy nodded.

"Oh tell her we'll talk about what the five of us are doing about her birthday, tomorrow at the youth center." Anthony waved before running off to join friends.

"I guess started to make her own plans for her birthday." Zack shrugged.

"See you guys later." Billy said shifting Michelle's.

Billy looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. Michelle was such a little girl for now, but when she turned twelve he couldn't think about it. The main thing that scared him was Anthony, and how he might end up taking something that as Billy felt his part in her heart. He knew inside him that he would lose her to him.

"Billy where's slimmer," Michelle muttered in her sleep. "Don't let him get turned into jam."

"What" Billy laughed looking down at her.

"Don't let him get turned to jam." She whined in her sleep.

"Ok Michelle I won't" Billy smiled as he turned on to to their street. Michelle must have been having some weird dream.

"Bad gold monkey, now say sorry to slimmer."

"Its ok the gold monkey hasn't hurt slimmer."

"Thank you Anthony," Michelle muttered. "Slimmer will love the melt birthday cake you made him to eat."

Billy face froze and he looked down at Michelle.

"Anthony your the best in the class except for me."

Billy stopped in his tracks.

"Billy I love you your the best older brother a girl not related to can have." Michelle had a small smile

Billy smiled and walked over up his drive. Then he came to a problem he couldn't get to his key.

"Hello Billy." His dad said opening the door from the inside. "You better go put her in her room."

Billy nodded as he walked into the house and down the hallway.

"Dad can you grab her door for me." Billy called back down the hallway.

His dad shock his head as he went to open the door for him. "She used up allot of energy to day." He guessed pushing the door open for her.

"I don't get how she can just completely collapses like that." Billy said as he put her on her bed.

"Here put Slimmer next to her." His Dad said passing him Slimmer.

Billy slipped Slimmer under the covers with her. Then he and his Dad left the room.

"Dad Michelle's starting no notice boys, I think." Billy told him as they walked into the kitchen.

"Well she is at that age well, almost."

"But Dad, what are we going to do."

"Trust her judgment, she's smart kid."

"Yes Dad, we both know that."

"Not that way, she has good sense, no experiment done could give any one that."

"How can you be so calm."

"Because I survived when you discovered girls or that one girl from the science fair."

"Dad be quiet I haven't seen her in years." Billy said turning and walking to his room.


	24. Mini Us

Chapter 24

The next day Billy kept a close eye on Michelle all through school. She seemed still kind of tired from the day before.

"Finely school is over for the week," Michelle exclaimed as she and the others left the building. "What are we doing this afternoon."

"You have that meeting with guys about your birthday, told you that this morning." Billy reminded her.

"Oh yeah, what are you guys doing?" Michelle asked as they head for the juice bar.

"Um me and Zack are going to spar, because I have that Competition the day after your birthday." Jason told her.

"And I'm the ref," Billy shrugged.

"And you two are watching." Michelle guessed.

"Yeah you know us." Trini smiled.

Michelle smiled back at them and ran ahead.

"So still worried about Anthony." Jason asked Billy.

"Yeah." Billy glared at him.

"I'm surprised your not also worried about the other three." Kimberly said.

"I am but I'm more worried about him."

"And why is that?" Jason nudged him.

"Jason, Michelle likes a challenge." Billy told him.

"That and for their age group he's kind of cute." Trini added.

"Yeah he is." Kimberly smiled.

"No wonder your worried" Zack laughed. "If girl our age are falling for him, I wonder what an eleven year turning twelve thinks about him." This gained a slap on either side of him from Trini and Kimberly.

"Guy hurry up." Michelle called to them from the corner.

The others looked at each other and caught up, but before any one could say any thing. "Michelle," they heard some one yell from behind them.

The six of them turned to see Anthony running over.

"Anthony" Michelle's broke in to a smile. "We're the others?" She asked when he reached them.

"Running a bit late," Anthony told her.

"Right," Michelle smiled at him.

"So why don't we meet them there." Anthony suggested.

"Lets go," Michelle said, and completely forgetting the others they walked off together.

"Okay, Billy you may have to worry." Jason told Billy.

"Boys their so slow Trini aren't they." Kimberly commented.

"Yeah, they are," Trini agreed.

"What are you talking about," Zack turned to them.

"Well, lets face it he's a mini you three." Trini shrugged. "He has Jason's moves."

"He's smart like Billy but not as smart," Kimberly added. "And Zack's good sense of fun."

"The perfect challenge in Michelle's mind," Trini said as they started to walk again.

The boys looked at each other, and none of them could find anything to say.

The girls smirked and walked headed.

"Their right, he is a mini us," Jason said finally.

"Billy bro, I think your going to lose her." Zack patted Billy on the shoulder.

"Its not a contest, she's like a sister to me," Billy told them. "I Just don't want to see her get hurt."

"I don't think Anthony can hurt her, in anyway shape or form."

Billy just shrugged as they walked into the juice bar.

The three of them walked in to see that the girls were already sitting at their normal bench, and Michelle was sitting with Anthony.


End file.
